


EXO Reacts

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, putting this here since i kind of abandoned my tumblr, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Does anybody still know 'reactions'? For those who don't: In short, you have a cute scenario, followed by how each member would react to being in this situation.





	1. Exo reacting to you stumbling over your own feet

[The Link to the tumblr version, including cute gifs](http://xo-exo.tumblr.com/post/138299954545/exo-reacting-to-you-stumbling-over-your-own-feet)

 

**Chen:**  Would quickly make sure that you are okay, then he would be mercilessly teasing you about it. But actually, you have to admit it’s quite funny. You still ask DO if he thinks you could get away with murdering Chen. He does and kindly offers his support which does the trick to finally make Chen shut up.

 

**Suho:**  Immediately goes into Joonmama-mode. He would rush over, ask you at least five times if you are okay before he scolds you for being so careless. And  _don’t you dare_  putting weight on that ankle. Would carry you around for the rest of the day whenever you need to get somewhere. If he asks you if it still hurts you’d say yes because there is no way you are giving up on this new way of transportation already

 

 

**Xiumin.**  You just caused this old man to suffer from a minor heart attack. He is all shocked and scared and you have to hold back a smile because oh my god, he cares so much and it is incredibly adorable. It hurts a little but you don’t tell him since he’d probably go into cardiac arrest.

 

 

**Chanyeol:**  Well, him waving his endless freaking limbs around is probably (okay, for sure) the reason you fell in the first place. He would be really worried and say sorry for at least half a dozen times. But only after laughing at you for at least a minute because  _Oh my god, I am so sorry but it looked so funny_

 

__

 

 

**Sehun:**  He is sitting across the room when he sees you fall. He immediately jumps up and rushes over but when he sees you are okay he tries to play it cool because nooo, he wasn’t worried at all. Would probably act as if he found it funny and make fun of you. You let it slip because you don’t have the heart to tell the giant noodle kid that everybody knows he isn’t cool at all and just a giant fucking baby. Would probably follow you around for a little bit to subtly check if you really are okay. It’s not subtle at all.

 

**Kai:**  is very confused for a second but then he starts laughing so hard that he falls down next to you. As usually when he laughs he starts hitting the person next to him- which is, unfortunately- you. After a few minutes he actually remembers to ask if you are okay and _well yeah I was until you used me as your punching bag you giant idiot_. Now he actually feels sorry and offers you that you can hit him back if you want to (it’s a very tempting offer)

 

 

**Kris:**  He is trying really hard to cover up his little laugh and be a gentleman about this, but he can’t help to ask how you even managed to fall because honestly there was nothing to fall over but  _oh nevermind he’ll just… get you some ice or…something?_

 

**D.O.:**  he would be all big eyes and open arms as he carries you over to the nearest sofa so you can sit down and he has the time to examine your foot. Meanwhile you are just fine and tell him wow,  _Kyungsoo, you look so worried I didn’t even know you could actually move your facial muscles_. This would lead to another stunning appearance of Kyungsoo-resting-bitchface-Do but you would use all your wits and lame jokes to make him grin. Both of you forget about your foot immediately as you try cheesy pickup lines and puns on each other

 

**Lay:**  very worried, very confused, just standing there like: Did this really happen? You have to say his name at least three times until he remembers that maybe he should help you up and check if you are okay. He is very sweet about it, his slim fingers carefully examining your hurting ankle before he offers you to practice walking with you and you are about to snap at him when you realize he is not even being sarcastic and somehow you end up with a date scheduled to practice… _walking??_

 

**Baekhyun:**  When you look up you are greeted with a very smug grin and a:  _you are fine, right? Okay, so he needs to take a picture of this so that he can bring this up when we are both old and boring_ because he is never letting you forget about this.  _Also, those pants really make your butt look amazing and ouch, that was a compliment, why would you hit him?_

 

**Tao:**  He continues to laugh while somebody else helps you up again and you threaten to take him down just as effectively as you just did it with yourself. He is like oh, yeah? try me, biatch. He ends up with a pillow in his face in a very disgruntled mood because he does martial arts, goddamnit, how did he not see this coming

 

**Luhan:**  Would go from  _Oh shit are you okay?!_ to  _wait let me post this on weibo_ in 3,5 seconds. But when he sees you rubbing your ankle he basically throws his phone aside again to make sure that you really are fine. DO you need water? Ice? Blankets? Cuddles? (You don’t need them, but how could you possibly say no to that?

 

 


	2. Exo reacting to you stealing their clothes

[ **Tumblr Link** ](http://xo-exo.tumblr.com/post/139230896045/exo-reacting-to-you-stealing-their-clothes)

 

Suho: When he sees you cuddled into the hoodie he has been searching for the last ten minutes he can’t even be angry because you just look so goddamn cute. But he  wouldn’t be able to hold back and tease you about it, saying something like if he has to take you shopping so you won’t steal his clothes anymore, goddamnit. And you would be like yeah, shopping sounds great but also I will keep stealing your clothes, they are too freaking comfy.

 

 

Xiumin: He’d skype with you on tour and after a few minutes he’d be like:  _Wait, is this my favorite sweater you are wearing right now? I have been looking for this for three days straight!_  And you’d be like:  _Yeah okay, but in my defense, this is really fluffy- i know, that’s why it is my favorite - shut up xiu. also, I miss you like hell but if you don’t come home soon I’ll replace you with this thing._

 

 

Chanyeol : He doesn’t really bother with you stealing his clothes because he doesn’t really keep track of them anyway. sometimes he would be like: wow, this shirt looks awesome on you! it’s really pretty, i wish they’d make these for men! And you’d be like: hahaha…Wait, you serious right now?? Wow, you really get smarter by the day, huh? This would probably result in him tickling you in revenge and demanding his shirt back. You bribe him to let you keep it with a make-out session

 

Sehun: You just pick his stuff up and wear it whenever you are cold and he’d be like: … _i literally put that down for 0.5 seconds also this doesn’t fit to your other clothes at all._  you’d be like:  _Help, my boyfriend is slowly turning into Coco Chanel. Also it’s cold, so shut up._ Usually ends up with you giving him his clothes back, but only in exchange for cuddles. 

 

Kai: Hewould be like _oh my god you look so cute right now honestly just keep that thing i don’t even like it and it looks way better on you anyways._ You try to convince him that he can’t keep giving you all his clothes because one day he won’t have anything left to wear and after a second you’d be like: … _you know what? Just keep giving me your shirts and walk around shirtless instead._

 

(dayuum shirtless kai is going to be the end of me…)

Kris: He’d whine because:  _Hey, that was part of my outfit, you ruined it_ and when you tell him that he still looks good he’d grin and be like _yeah of course I do, but that’s not the point here._  You’d probably use whichever item of clothing you stole to smack that smug grin from his face because g _oddamnit Wu, stop being such a brat_

 

 

D.O.: He would try to act angry. Because he maybe has worn that pullover once since he bought it and it has been months but also you do that one thing with the sleeves and it’s too goddamn cute and honestly, he doesn’t really need it anyways, right?

 

Chen: Whenever you steal his clothes he acts af if you just committed high treason like:  _goddammit woman, you already stole my heart, what else do you even want?_  When you tell him a smoothie would be really nice right now he’d give you the most condescending bitch-face in history before strolling off. Just when you start to wonder if he is actually pissed he’d come back with a smoothie in his hand. You’d be like: Are you for real right now? and he’d try to be witty and act like he isn’t totally 160% in love with you but he doesn’t even get the chance because honestly you just have to cuddle him to death right now 

 

Lay: He’d be like:  _Is that mine?_  And to your reluctant:  _Uhh, maybe…? Do you mind?_ He’d just shrug and smile because he really doesn’t. You’d probably end up just taking whatever you want from his wardrobe and he’d just compliment you on your looks. You’d probably end up feeling guilty and offering that he can take whatever he wants from your closet, too. He’d grin and say:  _Yeah, because I’d look awesome in plaid skirts or skinny jeans_ and you’d laugh because wow, that’s a mental image right there

 

Luhan: He’d clutch his heart and act as if he’s dying like:  _Oh my god, this woman is too freaking perfect, stop killing me with your awesome looks and how can you be so cute and sexy at the same time?_ and you’d be like lu…? i am just…sitting here?

 

Baekhyun: He’d scream and you’d be like OMG!! is there a spider?!?! And he’d clutch his heart like “ _oh that thing in my pullover is just my girlfriend…I wonder how you always keep getting into these”_ you’d probably postpone dying from a heart attack to murder him instead.

 

Tao: He would be all smiles and giggles because you look so tiny in his oversized jacket and are you sure you aren’t a hobbit or something? …but also, if you get dirt on it he will have to sue you because this is his absolute favorite. Okay??? Okay. Now please come cuddle?


	3. EXO Reacting To You Dancing With Them

Now, dancing with Kyungsoo maybe doesn’t seem like something he would be up for, does it? But, contrary to popular belief you know that beyond all these emotionless staring and grumpiness he is the sweetest boyfriend and just human being in general. So, more often than not when the two of you are in the kitchen together, some old jazzy song on the radio, he’ll pull you close and spin you around, pressing a few soft kisses to your lips in between.

 

 

 **Tao:**  The two of you aren’t good at dancing. Because this whole thing is just ridiculous and you can’t even pretend to be serious about it because you have to laugh every time you look at each other. So standard dancing isn’t a thing you do. But you may have forced him to dance along to some girl group song…once…or twice.. or even more. (But let’s be honest: he doesn’t really mind if that means he gets to see you dancing and it’s just so much fun)

 

 

 

 **Suho:** He would be such a gentleman about this, and even though he isn’t a fan of couple dancing he is very good at it because duh, the man is a born leader. Dancing with him is easy and fun, even though sometimes you almost wish he’d come a little closer or let his hands wander.

 

 

 

 **Kai:**  You don’t know how he does it or what the two of you are even doing, but it is so much fun. He’d basically just grab you and drag you over the whole goddamn dance floor, but somehow you manage to keep up and to even look elegant while doing so. As usually his dance moves are powerful and swift and sometimes he is just flirting with you so much. Every time  you meet his gaze it feels like an electric shock running down your spine and most of your dances end with heated, breathless kisses as you laugh against each other’s lips.

 

 

 

 **Chen:**  He wouldn’t be that bad at couple dancing. Really. But with Chanyeol and Kai chuckling in the background and him mumbling how he is going to murder them instead on focusing on his feet- well, it’s all a little uncomfortable and edgy. But there is one thing when it comes to dancing that both of you are good at: Because after  six or seven shots of vodka you don’t care how it looks like anymore and just laugh and have fun. Honestly, a night out in the club with Chen is always fun, even though your feet will hurt the next day and you will have a major hangover

 

 

 

 **Chanyeol:** He is so sweet about dancing. It’s a little funny because he is huge and way taller than you, and he always jokes that for the turns he hardly has to lift his arms. The biggest part of you two dancing is just him basically grabbing you and lifting you up for every turn because your legs just aren’t long enough to keep up, goddamnit. But the biggest part of dancing with Chanyeol is just the two of you happily smiling at each other, because somehow it just fits and is so much fun.

~~_(okay trust me on this, my partner for couple dance was like 6 ft. sth and it’s hilarious and so much fun to dance with tall people)_ ~~

 

 

 

 

 

**Sehun:**  He isn’t really the type for couple dancing. In the club you usually whine and ask him if you can’t just watch his cute butt from over here but after another cocktail (or two) you give in and let him pull you along. It takes just a few seconds for the two of you to find a rhythm and let your bodies go along with the music. There is lots of body contact and most of the time you’ve danced only to a song or two before the whole thing ends in a major makeout session.

 

 

 

 **Kris:**  In public he claims that dancing is not his style. You have to suppress a snort because he is such a liar. Because at home, when the two of you are on your second bottle of red wine and you put on a slow song you always dance and he never seems to mind. Okay, it’s more like cuddling and kissing while somehow still moving to the music…but still. Dancing is not your style? Sure Kris…sure

 

 

 

 **Baekhyun:**  He would be all skin brushing against skin, smirks and wandering hands and you’d hiss at him to stop, people are watching and he’d just grin and fuck, why is he such a giant tease. It’s less dancing than some kind of foreplay before you drag him into the nearest closet/ private space because you better finish what you just started, Mr. Byun.

 

 

**Lay:** Him dancing is so fucking hot. And he doesn’t even know, being the gigantic innocent unicorn he is…you think. Until you catch him smirking at you and you realize he has been teasing you all along. But two can play that game, and soon it is Lay who is having a hard time (pun intended) keeping himself together. Do I even have to tell you how this is going to end? Yeah, I didn’t think so.

 

 **Luhan:** Ohh… Lu. Dancing with him would mostly be laughing and turning and steadying yourself against his chest, because call down deer boy before you break an ankle or something. He is very good at every kind of dancing, being it modest standard dance, just dorking around or whatever it is he does in the club (because this shit is hot, okay?)

 

 

 

 **Xiumin:**  It may look like proper standard dancing, but with the winks he gives you and the occasional wandering of his hands it’s enough to get you all hot and bothered. He would pretend he doesn’t even notice what he is doing to you, and keep kissing or basically any body contact from your side on a minimum all night long. By the time you leave you are just really, really, really frustrated. But when you come home he’d immediately push you against the door for a passionate, deep kiss before carrying you to the bedroom to fulfill all the promises that had been in his eyes all night long.

 


	4. EXO reacting to you dancing/ singing/ rapping along to their songs

[Tumblr Link](http://xo-exo.tumblr.com/post/139814935240/exo-reacting-to-you-dancingsingingrapping-along)

**Baekhyun:**  When he walks in on you is mouth  kind of falls open, then he just gets his phone out to film you, because there is no way he is letting this chance pass. He is planning on teasing you about this forever, but he didn’t calculate with you noticing him and basically hauling yourself at him to steal the phone from his hands. He is laughing to hard to put up much of a fight and as you still figure out how to delete that damn thing he asks with a smug grin:  _‘So I knew you could be vocal…but that definitely was a surprise’_  and that you elbowed him in the ribs after that might not have been an accident. He groans but draws you closer to press butterfly kisses all over your face and tells you how cute you are. You smile sheepishly and cuddle into him before asking: _‘But you’re not letting me forget about this in the near future, huh?’_ He doesn’t even reply, because you both know the answer already.

 

 

 **Chanyeol:**  He is all excited and amazed and joins in right away and the two of you just kind of jump/ dance through the whole room, and you’re already out of breath because you are laughing so hard as he pulls you along. But somehow the two of you end up bumping into the nearest table and then you just stand there and stare at the shattered vase on the floor.  _‘Totally worth it’_ Chanyeol decides after a few seconds, and even though you agree you can’t help but tell him to  _take care where he sticks those abnormally large limbs of his_. And while you are still saying this you already know he is going to turn this into a dirty joke and  _nope, you are not laughing at all because that wasn’t even funny._ (Okay, yes, maybe you are laughing.)

 

 

 **Sehun:** He is all  _‘no’_ and  _‘please stop’_  and  _‘oh my god you are so embarrassing’_ and he acts all disgusted and unamused so you change the song to playboy and within a second a smirk appears on his face and he is like  _‘yeah okay I can get into this’._  After just a minute or so he drags you on his lap and you’re making out, but after a few seconds you both just kinda stop. ‘ _This feels weird’_ , you tell him, as the voices of his band members still sound through the room.  _‘Yeah. I don’t need to hear Jongin’s moans when I make out with my girlfriend’_ he says with the most offended tone of voice you have ever heard. So the romantic mood is kinda ruined, but the whole thing was pretty funny.

 

 

 

 **Kris:**  He’d just be sitting there like:  _‘Yeah! Get it! Yasss!!!… you know what? Nevermind. Please just stop’_ and you both kind of agree that performing songs is his thing and not yours.

 

 

 **Luhan:**  He might just has filmed the whole thing. And he might have uploaded it on weibo. And it might already have a few million clicks. And you might have to murder your boyfriend. 

 

 

 **Tao:** Initially he doesn’t know how to react because he is the one who is supposed to do this kind of stuff, and you’re supposed to cheer for him, goddamnit. But he has to admit you are pretty adorable and cute, and he maybe he is fan ~~girling~~  boying a little bit.

 

 

 **Xiumin:**  He’d be just sitting there and watching and nodding along, and actually he would try to give you advice when you are finished and you’d tell him  _‘uhm excuse me my talent doesn’t matter I am absolutely adorable so nobody would care if I fucked up’_  and after just a tiny moment you add with a sassy grin _‘I mean that’s why you’re famous, isn’t it?’_  and he’d just grin because _‘yes, I’m adorable and now you have ten seconds to run before I’ll tackle you down and start tickling you.’_

 

 

 

 **Chen:**  He comes home after a long day and is pretty worn out so he basically just collapses face-first on the nearest comfortable object. Which is the sofa that you’ve been sitting on. You laugh and try to push him off, but he just groans and clings to you. But you’re not in a cuddle mood so you wriggle yourself free and decide to get him back up on his feet, too. So you turn up Call Me Baby and start to sing along, horribly off key, which finally makes him crack an eye open to give you an incredulous and pretty amused look.  You’d say something ridiculous to make him smile, along the lines off  _‘C’mon, bro. Dance battle’_  and he’d laugh as you drag him back up and just go along because he knows otherwise he’ll never have his peace. (Also he has fun. But he wouldn’t admit it). Nevertheless, he would tease you about this forever.

 

 **Lay** : He’d be sitting there open-mouthed and surprised for a few seconds, then he’d become really excited and turn into a cheerleader, basically clapping like a seal and jumping up and down. He’d later on compliment you on what you did right. (You’re pretty sure it looked ridiculous, but he is so happy about it that you can’t bring yourself to care.)

 **Suho:**  Slowly a smile would spread on his face and then he’d just give up and erupt into laughter, because with all due love, you just butchered that poor song to pieces. You’d pout and tell him well, then show me how it’s done right. Being the perfectionist he is he’d rock this thing and you’d be sitting there like:  _‘….you know what? I give up. You’ll keep doing that and I’ll… I’ll do literally anything else’_

 

 

 **Kai:**  He’d watch you with a smile on his face for a few seconds and you don’t really know whether he is amused or slightly appalled by what you are doing to that poor dance. But when you drag him up he just joins right in and eventually it’s just the two of you, jumping through the whole goddamn apartment and performing the whole thing. (You might have danced on the table at some point while he used a hairbrush as a microphone.) You end up vowing silence over what happened, because even though it was a lot of fun it was also pretty embarrassing. The next day you get a message from Sehun saying:  _‘lol so Exo’s got a new member now, huh?’_   and you will make your treacherous asshole of a boyfriend suffer over this. (He just needs to do the dishes for a week because his puppy eyes break you every time you try to be angry at him).

 

 **D.O.:** He’d be sitting there and trying with all his will not to smile, as he incredulously watches you basically going crazy in front of him. At some point he just gives up and hides his face in his hands because he is laughing so hard. Afterwards he tells you with his typical sober expression that you were really good, but you know that look in his eyes so you hit him straight in the face with a pillow. Because _yes_ , he deserved that.


	5. Exo reacting to you cuddling with them

**[Tumblr Link](http://xo-exo.tumblr.com/post/139875194540/exo-reacting-to-you-cuddling-with-them) **

 

 **Kai:** Cuddling with Kai is always lots of fun and little kisses and whispering and laughing with each other. But you always make sure to keep a safe distance when he is asleep because once he elbowed you in the nose and you just sat there with the worst nose bleed of your life, wondering whether you should laugh or cry, because _ouch, that really hurt_. He was absolutely shocked the next morning when he woke up and said sorry so much that you told him you’d do the same to him if he wouldn’t shut up. Also, you had to explain to at least a whole dozen of people that  _no, my boyfriend hasn’t hit me. (okay, he kind of has? On accident?)_  But all in all cuddling with Kai is fun, except that now he is always super careful and acts as if you could break if he hugs you too tightly. 

 

 **Suho:**  He is always busy, meaning that even when he’s home he is always working on something either saving one of his band mates from a recent fuck-up or reading  some business reports or interview about them. So you use every chance to cuddle up on the sofa next to him while he is reading or on his computer, and while he is still kinda stressed he always makes sure to draw you closer and press a few quick kisses on your lips before he gets back to work.

 

 **Chanyeol:**  He is such a cuddler. Whether you are in the car, on the sofa, in the early mornings before you have to get up or in the kitchen while you’re cooking together. Most of the time he wraps his long arms around you from behind and draws you closer as he rests his head on your shoulder. Sometimes he doesn’t even want to talk, he just wants you to be here, in his arms. In the morning when you tell him that it’s time to get up he’d grumble unhappily and pull you even closer. Sometimes he is a little overenthusiastic and you end up gasping for air because  _‘damn, I think you just cracked one of my rips could you please stop killing your girlfriend you giant monkey?’_

 

 

 **Chen:**  In 9 out of 10 times cuddling with Chen doesn’t stop there, simply because his fingers are always wandering along your arms, intertwining with yours or caressing your face. And you couldn’t stop yourself from doing the same to him, admiring the tense  muscles beneath his skin. At some point you’d always end up kissing, and slowly but surely innocent pecks on the lips would lead to something more.

 

 **Lay:**  With his incredibly busy schedule your chances to meet are rare and far between. But whenever you manage to meet you use every chance to be around each other, meaning you’re basically always holding hands or cuddling, no matter if you’re in the car, on the plane or at a restaurant. And while it’s always amazing to finally meet him again you also know it won’t last very long, which makes you  treasure every moment, every kiss and every touch even more.

 

 **Baekhyun:** He loves to be around you, and he doesn’t really mind when people see. Of course you can’t cuddle in front of journalists or fans, but when you’re around friends or family he always drags you on his lap the very second he sits down, so that he can pull you against his chest and rest his chin on your shoulder. (Also, it’s great for gossiping about people and whispering sarcastic comments at each other).

 

 **Tao:**  While Tao really isn’t a fan of showing affection in public he is surprisingly cuddly when you’re on your own. He especially likes crushing on the sofa, with you snuggled up against his chest as you both make fun of some stupid TV show.

 

 **D.O.:**  Initially you were kind of thrown of by his lack of response whenever you were being affectionate towards him, since he merely seems to tolerate it and doesn’t really respond to it in any way. But sometimes when you’d move away again he’d wrap an arm around your waist to pull you back in and to press a quickkiss to your lips. Then he’d give you a little content smile as you cuddle into him again, before going back to his phone or whatever he was busy with right now.

 

 **Luhan:**  More often than not the two of you end up talking and cuddling for hours and hours about wherever the conversation carries you instead of sleeping. So it sometimes happens that the sky is already turning light outside again when you finally drift off to sleep, with your head resting on his chest and his arms still around you. (Also, when your alarm goes off just a few hours later you always blame each other for staying up so long, as both of you shuffle around the kitchen, still tired and a little grumpy. But somehow you never learn from it and the same thing happens against just a few days later.)

 

 **Sehun:**  He likes to pretend that he is too cool for cuddles, but whenever he is sick or tired or just not feeling well he’d want to be close to you, since your voice and your fingers wandering through his hair often is already enough to make him feel better. Also, he’d always make sure to return the favor and he would wrap his arms around you and pull you in close whenever he thinks that you are unhappy or stressed.

 

 **Xiumin:**  He loves cuddling. But while he looks really cute and soft you sometimes have to remind him not to accidentally squish you to death. Also  _damnit, Minseok, those abs of yours are made of granite and no, that wasn’t a compliment. I swear I’ll have bruises tomorrow and if Baekhyun or Chanyeol make some dumb joke about it I will lose the last bit of my sanity._   He’d say sorry with a sheepish little smile on his face that is just too cute for you to be angry with him and now it’s you who tries to cuddle him to death.

 

 **Kris:**  Cuddling with Kris just feels very natural and easy and both of you always unconsciously seek each other’s presence and touch. Most of the time you’d just lean against his shoulder as he wraps an arm around your midriff. He also is a big fan of cuddling in the morning and just dozing off to sleep and waking back up with you still wrapped up in his arms.


	6. Exo reacting to being on vacation with you

**[Tumblr Link](http://xo-exo.tumblr.com/post/140595311080/exo-reacting-to-being-on-vacation-with-you) **

 

 **Suho:**  Well. He kind of decided that sleep is for losers and spent every free moment planning the perfect trip for the two of you. Honestly, all of it is just better than you could ever have imagined. He’d probably take you to some remote luxury hotel and plan all kinds of activities for the two of you. But then something happens to ruin one of his plans and he is so sorry and convinced that the whole trip is ruined now. And you just kind of laugh because goddamnit, he is so an overachiever and for all you care he could have taken you on a camping trip and you would have been happy about the time you get to spend with him. And that’s exactly what you murmur against his lips before kissing him a few more times and he has to admit that later on that this one lazy day you just spent doing nothing but cuddling is one of his favorite memories form the vacation. 

 

 **Luhan:**  Now, he is the kind of guy to actually take you camping to prove how manly he is. Okay, okay, just kidding. Sorry. No, Luhan would be the type to take you to some place neither of you have been before. Probably some hectic foreign city where you get lost between all the unknown languages and smells and the neon signs and people. It’s an adventure you wouldn’t have wanted to miss for anything in the world, especially those moments when the lights are far below you and suddenly it feels like it’s just the two of you, with the millions of other people seeming so, so far away. 

 

 **Xiumin:**  He isn’t good at sitting still. And even though you’ve told him half a dozen times that he needs to relax and just do nothing for a few days he’d last minute come up with some idea like: Hey, we totally should try climbing! And just like that you end up in South Africa or somewhere, sweaty and tired and so incredibly happy, because wow, it was fun and you actually managed to do this. And then it’s just the two of you on the top of some mountain at the end of the world, and it’s hard to imagine anything better than this, with his arms around you and smile more genuine and happy than it has ever seemed back home. 

 

 **Baekhyun:**  More than anything else Baekhyun just wants you to be there and wants to spend time with you. To him it really doesn’t matter if you are at the beach or in some city or somewhere at the end of the world-especially since the biggest part of your holiday is spent in bed, cuddling and talking  ~~and doing other things.~~ Holidays means both of you being together 24/7 and loving every second of it. 

 

 **Yifan:**  He’d probably appear at your porch last minute like _‘hey surprise I called your boss and you have a week of now and guess what we’re going on vacation yes I already packed everything we’ll need let’s go.’_  Turns out he defines  _everything we need_  a little different from you. Like,  _damnit Wu, I need a goddamn tooth brush and I won’t be wearing the same pair of socks for a week._ He is kinda disappointed that he fucked this up but you just drag him somewhere to get everything you’ll need (for both of you. how did he even manage to forget his shoes?!). Then you wrap your arms around him and tease him so much that he actually forgets he is grumpy and you probably end up making out behind a shelf of toothpaste in some supermarket.

 

 **Chanyeol:**  He loves sight seeing and new places. But he also loves some peace and quiet once in awhile. So you’d probably spent half of your holidays at his place, snuggled into one of his pullovers and eating take-out (It’s the third time this week & good thing you’re also busy with other activities bc otherwise you’d get so fat.) So you spent your time between bad movies and lazy good-morning-cuddles, listening to his newest song and cooking together (bc if you have to eat one more spring roll or burger you’ll commit homicide.) And it’s just so nice to not be in a hurry for once and to actually have tome for each other. You end up having the weirdest conversations, from borderline philosophical to  _‘no way he was also your favorite character in the whole Nemo movie?!’_  At the very end of your holiday he’d probably take you to some city for sight seeing, but only for a day or two. 

 

 **D.O.:** He’d be happy with whatever you chose to do, as long as he gets to be around you. So if you need somebody to carry your shopping bags- he is your man. Somebody to go to weird new-art museums with you? Check. You’re totally into ancient temples? Well, guess who is willing to be dragged around Rome for an entire week! Sometimes you just stop kinda mid-action and turn to him to ask if he isn’t bored to death, but he is always just wearing this little content smile because he gets to see you so, so happy and do things you like with you, and that’s what he misses most whenever he is on tour. 

 

 **Lay:**  For him holidays only happen once in a blue moon. (Or make that once in a purple striped moon with green polka dots, aka, pretty much never. ) So he tries to fit all of his personal activities into this little amount of time, so I hope you are ready to spend you holidays with a bunch of people who you have never met before who all talk in a language you can barely understand. But actually it would be really cool, because his family is super friendly and loves you right away, and now you finally know where Lay has that cute happy personality of his from. And since you got the nights  ~~(and a bed)~~ to yourselves, there really is nothing to complain about. 

 

 **Sehun:**  He isn’t really a fan of sight seeing or people or big cities or the countryside or  _anything,_  for that matter.  So if you want to go on vacation you always have to drag him along and he is usually grumbling about how much he hates traveling and he already has to do it way too much and now you’re forcing him to even do it on his days off. Then you usually just kiss him to make him shut up and he doesn’t seem to mind and you’re kinda suspecting he is just complaining to get kisses. But at some point even he has to admit that traveling was a good idea and you smile at how amazed and happy he looks when he forgets to be grumpy. 

 

 **Tao:** Both of you just want some peace and quiet so you decide on one of those really expensive hotels on some remote island with white sand and reefs and turquoise water. After just one week both of your are bored to death because there is literally nothing to do on this goddamn island and you’re not 50 you are too young and pretty to just lie around like this all day. Tao full-heartedly agrees with you (especially on the pretty part. Has he already told you today that you look pretty? Probably like 5 times but ok) and so you end up i some hectic city like Dubai or LA with bags full of shopping goodies and spending way too much money. It’s fun, honestly, but it’s way more fun to wake up cuddled into his side whenever you want to, without being jerked awake by an alarm. 

 

 **Kai:** Holidays with Kai is waking up way too early with something soft brushing against your cheeks like  _‘ugh no not before you brush your teeth’_ and  _‘whops it’s just the dogs nope there is no way I’m getting up to take them for a walk._ ’ Eventually you end up with a Starbucks coffee and a leash in your hand, a little disgruntled and complaining that it’s way too early. But Kai always makes sure to kiss that frown of your face, even though he knows you love his dogs and you love him, and it’s just the grumpy-sleep-deprived part of you that keeps complaining.  ~~And he can see right through that act, after all he shares a room with Kyungsoo for quite some time.~~

 

 **Chen:**  Well, once in awhile he likes to be treated like a normal human being instead of a star, so he’d probably like to visit some old friends or family, and they’re all lovely wonderful people. They also tell you a lot of funny and embarrassing stories about him and you are totally saving those for the next time he is teasing you. I also can imagine him being the type to take you to his favorite places from way back when he was younger, resulting in some absurd situations like  _‘how was I supposed to know that car park got a guard dog since the last time I was here?!’_ and  _“I swear to god Jongdae if that dog doesn’t kill you I sure as hell will.”_ (You don’t kill him. But you share some of his embarrassing childhood stories with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, because he  _totally_ deserved that.)

 


End file.
